All Too Well
by taylor-alice-cullen
Summary: As much as Bobby tries to forget about him he can't, he can't because he remembers all those times with him, he remembers all too well.


BobbyxJohn, just something that came up in my mind while hearing Taylor Swift's _All Too Well_ song.

Some things are modified to make sense with the song –like John's adoptive family–, but the rest are the same, it's placed after John lefts with Magneto and Mystique (X-Men 2).

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.

_All Too Well_

Bobby Drake dropped himself on the bed, his arm rested over his eyes, the lump in his throat getting tighter, it was so quiet, so quiet without John, without his obsession to open and close his lighter over and over again, as much as Bobby tries to forget about him he can't… he can't because he remembers all those times with him… he remembers all too well.

**(***)**

"C'mon Bobby! Move your ass!" a joyful John screamed as he ran towards professor Summers' car.

"John! Scott's gonna kill us if he finds out!" the blond followed him, trying to stop him, but John didn't listen and got into the car.

"That's why you need to move, Blondie" the brunet said with a shrug, Bobby groaned and got into the car.

"Do you have a license?" the ice mutant asked, John just smirked and Bobby rolled his eyes, he should have guessed.

John started the car and turned the radio on, one of his favorite songs were playing so he started singing at the top of his lungs while Bobby laughed, earning a punch on the arm, the blond smirked, just the way John have done before, and started singing along.

"Accept it, we're lost" Bobby said, after a few hours driving to nowhere, looking at the GPS, although he doesn't know how that thing worked.

"We're not lost" John replied, frowning, "we just… don't know where we are" the brunet face palmed internally, because, really… that was the definition of lost!

"Well, yes" Bobby laughed, trying to understand the GPS, "according to this, we're in… Mineola" he said, earning a confused look from his friend, "I don't know! That's what it says here!"

"Alright, alright, we just… need to get a map and drive back to school" John said, trying to stay calmed, he turned to Bobby, who was still looking at the GPS, the fire mutant couldn't help but smile, thinking how cute the blond looked.

"John! Watch out!" Bobby's shout brought him back to reality, just in time to stop before a red light, "What? You want to kill us?" the blond asked, wide eyed, John just tried to fight back the blush that was creeping up his neck and shook his head.

"Sorry, got distracted" he apologized, fixing his eyes on the road, he could feel Bobby's blue eyes on him, making the heat in his cheeks increase.

"We should ask for directions" Bobby suggested after another twenty minutes of driving, John rolled his eyes but obeyed, parking besides a store, "wait here" the blond hopped down the car before John could answer, the brunet huffed and turned the radio on.

"What's taking you so long?" the boy murmured under his breath, he turned the engine off and headed to the store, glaring at the scene his eyes scoped out immediately. Bobby was trapped between one of the shelves and two blonde girls, who were practically on him.

"L-listen, if you don't know how to g-get to highway 85, I'll just ask somebody e-else" he said, trying to push the girls aside gently.

"Our friend knows, but she's in the car. If you come with us she'll tell you and you can… play with us, as a payback" one of them purred, trailing a finger up Bobby's left bicep. John felt his blood boiling inside him and went straight to them.

"Listen, sister" John started, pushing the girl aside and standing in front of Bobby, "You're gonna need a different player to 'play' with, 'cause this blond right here belongs to me" the brunet growled and the girls gasped, offended, he just grabbed Bobby's hand and dragged him to the counter. "Hey, Hobbit. We need some directions on how to get to highway 85"

After they knew what they needed to do to return to school, John dragged Bobby to the car, just when he was going to let his hand go the blond turned him around, pinning him against one of the sides of the car.

"What was that?" Bobby asked, looking at him with those big blue eyes that took John's breath away, the brunet just avoided his gaze, the heat creeping up his neck, "I belong to you?" the blond lifted John's chin so he could stare into his eyes.

"Y-yes?" his answer was more a question, the smirk that were usually in his lips were now on Bobby's, and man, he looked hot smirking!

"Yes?" the blond asked again, leaning a little closer, their bodies pressed together, John nodded before feeling a pair of lips, _Bobby's lips,_ covering his own. The kiss lasted no more than five seconds but it was enough to take away John's breath.

"Yes" John affirmed, and this time he leaned and connected their lips together.

**(***)**

John felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and smiled, stopping his conversation with his adoptive sister to turn to kiss his boyfriend. It was visit day, that meant the parents and related ones could visit the kids in the school, Bobby's parents had something else to do so they weren't there, and John's sister finally decided to do the five hour trip to visit her adoptive brother.

"Sarah, this is my boyfriend, Bobby, baby, she's my sister, Sarah" the brunet introduced them, they shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I didn't knew you have a boyfriend, specially a really cute one" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, John rolled his eyes at her obviously flirting move.

"I needed to keep him away from you" John answered, leaning against Bobby's, slightly taller, body a little.

"But now I'm here, and my job is embarrass you so… Bobby, are you interested in little Johnny's past?" she asked, taking a photo album out of her purse, John covered his face with his hands, wishing he could kill his sister, he felt Bobby dragging him towards a couch before being settle in his boyfriend's lap. "Here he was on the tee ball team" she said, pointing at a picture, John buried his face on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Aww, baby, don't be embarrassed, you look cute with your glasses on" Bobby rested one hand on John's lower back while taking the picture with his other hand.

**(***)**

Bobby ate one big spoon of strawberry ice cream before he heard a noise, he stood, on his bare feet, and headed towards the stairs, only to be greeted by a very sleepy John stumbling down the stairs.

"Baby, you should be sleeping" the blond held out his arms for the brunet, who happily threw himself into his boyfriend's open arms.

"You weren't with me" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Bobby's middle section, breathing Bobby's scent.

"Sorry, I was hungry" Bobby deposited a kiss on John's forehead, the brunet hummed happily, tightening his embrace around the other boy.

"Why do you keep the fridge door open?" the pyromaniac asked, noticing the light that was radiating from it, he unwrapped himself and went to close it, just to be stopped by his lover.

"It keeps here cold and helped me see what I was doing" Bobby answered, turning his boyfriend around and intertwining their fingers.

"What are you doing?" John asked, amused, Bobby just smiled, gripping his boyfriend's hips, the brunet wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck, the ice mutant started to dance around the kitchen, keeping their bodies pressed together and making John giggle a little. "You're crazy" he stated, grinning like mad.

"Maybe just a little" Bobby answered, kissing John's forehead and continued dancing.

**(***)**

"Bobby? Are you there?" Rogue's voice brought him back to reality, he removed his arm from his eyes and sat straight in his bed, the girl opened the door and peeked her head inside, "Are you ready?" she asked, smiling to the blond boy.

Bobby nodded, standing up and heading to Rogue, he glazed over his shoulder to John's empty bed and sighed, he missed him a lot and probably he will never stop doing it, but John made his decision, not caring about Bobby's feelings, that's why Bobby needs to move on, even if he still remembers all too well.


End file.
